


Angel of David

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, canon typical creepiness, tumblr ficlet migration - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Hannibal watches Will sleep





	Angel of David

There is something angelic about sleeping Will. It’s a rare enough sight that Hannibal knows to savor it. Will has succumbed to a single glass of wine on Hannibal’s couch. One arm is curled to support his head while he sleeps against the arm rest. Hannibal only raises his glass for another sip of wine. Their dinner went well and it’s a testament to Will’s level of comfort that he’s elected to fall asleep in the middle of their conversation. Hannibal is not a man inclined to wax poetic, but Will is absolutely lovely this way. His mouth is open slightly and he makes a soft sighing sound when he breathes. It’s late and Will’s hair is always a mess, but his curls are angelic now, spilling artfully to frame his face. His seemingly permanent stubble is rough, juxtaposed near delicate lashes brushing the creme pale skin of his cheek. He’s the embodiment of desperate purity. He begs to be torn to pieces. Hannibal has another drink and considers means of entertaining himself until Will wakes. 


End file.
